Mistaken Illness
by the.random.obsessor
Summary: Kagome’s school is becoming suspicious of her absences. Grandpa gets a phone call from one of the higher ups in the school, and is going to meet him. But when the discussion of Kagome’s absences turns sour, what will he do? And when Grandpa, yet again,
1. Prologue

The Mistaken Illness

By Obsessor

This is my Author's Note/Blanket Disclaimer.

**_Please read! There is a purpose to this story, a message we need to get across to everyone._**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.**

Also, the opinions/views of Japanese society expressed in this story are gathered from a movie I saw. I'll get the name of that ASAP.**edit:it's called remembering thecosmos flower, and i highly recommend it.**If these opinions are out of date, I'm sorry. I don't know when the movie was made. They're not my opinions, and if I still offend someone by this, I am very sorry. If I make a technical mistake, feel free to correct me. This story is being written simply because I believe this issue needs to be given attention. In society, we are too judgmental of those who aren't like us; don't look like us, live differently than us. We need to stop this unfounded prejudice. And now I'm going to be cliché and say, yes, one person _does_ make a difference. Although it doesn't seem like much, with your own opinion, you can influence those of others around you. No one deserves to be discriminated against because of who they are. They are who they are. People don't ask to suffer things that they do, to live how they do. Its just what happens. So, please **_don't _**blame them for things that aren't their own fault.

--please read. It gives the purpose of this story. Yes, this story has a moral, because it was created out of that moral. Learn it. Live with it. Breathe because of it.

Website: http/ obsessor 

AOL journal: whatever plus poetry

AIM: coliogirl91

Email: furuba. lightningslayer

Now onto the actual story!

**Prologue:**

Grandpa hurried in from tending the shrine as the phone rang obnoxiously. Stopping a minute to catch his breath and curse his old joints, he leaned the broom against the counter. He hastily grabbed the phone from its hook as it rang again.

"Moshi moshi. Higurashi residence. Higurashi Toji speaking."

"Oh, nice to meet you….yes, she is so cursed with bad health…w-well….her immune system isn't too well, so she catches stuff easily….yes, it would be nice is she was able to make school more….you cant to discuss it….tomorrow?….well, I suppose my duties can e neglected for a day…yes, I care for a jinjya…tomorrow at 2….that's fine….goodbye."

Toji leaned against the counter as the stress hit him full force. They had finally begun to suspect. To tell the truth, in this day and age, he would've been concerned if they didn't look into the fact that one of their students was absent more days than present. Although, when _he_ was Kagome's age, they wouldn't dare… He shook his head as he walked outside, grabbing his broom from where it leaned. No need to get nostalgic.

But how to get out of this one. His daughter, Harumi, was with her son Souta on a school trip in Hokkaido. Hokkaido! And they were camping in the freezing wilderness with snowdrifts taller than himself, so there was no way to contact them.

Sighing, Toji walked back to the jinjya ground. He would just have to deal with it himself. After all, he was the one who so unwittingly told the school all of those far-fetched lies about her 'diseases.' The only disease she had was constantly being badgered by her hanyou companion.

But now he had to finish his jinjya duties, as tomorrow they would be interrupted by his meeting with that school official. As the autumn wind blew more leaves across the grounds, he began purposefully sweeping the stairs that led down to the street, letting his imagination roam to find the answer to this problem.

Swaying with the train as it curved through the city, Toji's stomach was starting to think that maybe taking a cab would've been a better idea, even if the traffic was horrific in the middle of Tokyo. Pretending to be asleep, he itched his neck, fixing his collar in the process. In light of who he was meeting, he had opted for a white polo and clack pants instead of his traditional Shinto clothing. He would've earned a few too many stares if he had worn that.

Jerking to the side as the train halted, he raised his wrinkled face to the station sign. _Station 5._ Still one more station to go. Taking a quick look around and finding nothing interesting, he settled back to sleeping.

Growing bored of looking at the inside of his eyelids, Toji peeked out of the corner of his eye to the man next to him. He was reading a magazine, but the writing in it didn't make any sense. Then he realized why-it was written in English. _'Must be for a class…. all these studious kids nowadays…_ Recalling his own grueling years of school, he began to sound out the headline of the current page in his head.

'_Ai-aiid..edsu epi-epidem…ic…in af-furiiaa…he…help-p…is on…I-its..uway… Oh, AIDS_

Losing interest in an article that took him a minute a sentence, Toji leaned his head against the window behind him and feel into a light sleep.

Smacking his head against the window as the train began to slow; Toji roused himself as he realized they must've reached the next stop. His stop. And he still had no idea how to get himself and his granddaughter out of this predicament.

Stretching discreetly, he stood up and followed a couple of other people off the train. Glad to be out of that claustrophobic hunk of metal, he took the mad he had brought out of his pocket as he walked into the sunshine. Sighing in frustration, he studied the crisscrossing streets, avenues, and lanes on the map. He had rarely been in this part of the city before, as it was too far from home, and it showed in his knowledge of the area.

After walking through the streets, some more than once, he finally spotted the address he was looking for on a nearby building. Glancing at his watch, he hurried up to the glass door. _1:57._ On time, but barely.

Walking up to the desk by the wall, he patiently waited in line. The bubbly receptionist directed him to the nearest elevator, telling him as she smacked her gum to 'get off the elevator at the 3rd floor, first right, second left. Name'll be on the door.'

Thanking her, Toni walked as quickly as he could while retaining dignity, to the elevator. As the door slid open, he stepped inside and sighted with relief. _An empty elevator…._ He didn't; want to admit it, but he had always been a little claustrophobic, and the train ride had caused it to flare up.

Watching the floor numbers on the screen above the door increase, he got off as the door slid open. Stepping out onto floor 3, he walked forward. '_First right, second left…I think…_' According to his watch, it was 2:06. Hurrying along, he turned right, then left his footsteps muffled by the carpet.

Coming up to the correct door, he knocked tentatively on the wood. His eyes quickly taking in his watch, he gulped s he realized he was…

"Late. Good afternoon, Higurashi-san. Please come in." As the door opened, Toji found himself looking at a shrewd face, which rested on top of a pressed, expensive-looking suit. The man's gray beard was trimmed, his hair neatly combed back. All in all, Toji found himself looking at someone who was immaculate down to the last of the hairs on his balding head. So immaculate, well…it was intimidating.

"G-good afternoon, Yamamoto-san. Please excuse my lateness the train was slow."

Yamamoto opened the door further, admitting Toji, and ushering him into the leather chair in from of the oak desk. He then took his seat on the other side of the desk, and interlocked his fingers, elbows resting on top of a pile of important looking papers.

"I hope you remember the purpose of this meeting; to discuss your granddaughter's continued absence from school."

"Yes. She has been so sick lately, it's very unfortunate…" Toji did not miss the underlying insult that his memory might be failing. '_And he can't be all that younger, look at that gray hair! Hmph…_'

"Well, the school and I, myself, are very concerned about her wellbeing. She has had so many diseases, many very serious. We are worried that she has such poor health at such a young age."

"Yes, I know your concern. It is sad that her immune system is so bad. Mono, stomach flu arthritis, colds…"

"Very unfortunate. However, it worries us greatly when we found that she has not been at any of the local hospitals. It appears that she is not being given treatment for her illnesses."

"Yes, well, Kagome…has been brought up very….orthodox. She doesn't much believe in excessive medical treatment."

"Still….her health is very worrisome. She should be getting medical attention."

"We have…recently heard of a hospital…that...that specializes in people like Kagome. We're considering taking her there."

"Oh, excellent. Where is the hospital then? Would she still be able to attend school?"

"It's in the Sen….Sen….Senegal. Obsessor's Note: Sengoku Jidai means feudal era. In case you didn't catch his slip. She would have to transfer out of school…"

"Really? Hmm….that's too bad. How is she doing? Did she recover from insert deadly illness here? Has she caught anymore illnesses?"

"Ah….y-yes. She is slowly recovering…" '_Oh no….He's catching on…._'

"Higurashi-san, I'm going to get to the point here. Either you're going to tell me what's really going on, or your granddaughter will soon find herself expelled. We have been swallowing your lies for too long." The false kindness in Yamamoto's voice left, now he was done playing around. Now he was going to get the truth out of Toji, and he did, in fact, have all day to do so.

"Ah….well, I was j-just looking out for Kagome…" '_How do I get myself out of this one? Forgive me, Kagome, I'll have to make up the largest lie yet…._'

"Looking out for her. Higurashi-san, something is amiss here, and we intend to find out what it is."

"Amiss? But it's just…"

"This is going to be the last time I ask you. What is your family hiding?"

"Well…." '_A time-traveling well. Yes, that's right, my granddaughter is a miko, who spends most of her time now in the sengoku jidai with a hanyou. No, you heard me right. She's searching for these shards of an anchient….'_ Somehow, Toji didn't think that was what Yamamoto was looking for.

"Higurashi-san…."

"You see…." '_Think fast, think fast! Excuses….we're hiding….hiding!_' "…In truth, Kagome told me to make up all those illnesses." _'Well, that's true…_' "She…she has been suffering for the past months…well, years…from a certain disease. But she doesn't want anyone to know. She thinks…that they…will hold it against her. So we have been lying, yes, saying that she is suffering from diseases that she is not. I am sorry we had to do this, but…we didn't know what else to do." '_Who would? Your granddaughter shows up, claiming to have fallen **through** a well and gone back 500 years. And to top that off, she meets a half dog, who she is now in love with. I'd like to see how you cope with that!_'

"Oh. I see….well; you can be assured that the school will not disclose the nature of her illness. However, we need to be informed of what it is. Especially if it could be harmful to her classmates."

"Ah….the name of her disease…" '_Disease…disease….a terrible disease, life threatening…prejudiced against…think…think….disease….an uncommon one…maybe one from America….that'd be in English….my English skills aren't too great….wait, English! That article….it was about…_'

"AIDS."

**Obsessor's Notes:**

Cliffie! I didn't want to put much after jii-san's slip. Maybe later, tell me if you think I should. This chapter gave me some trouble…the interrogating parts. All in all…well, I think that matter is taken too lightly in this chapter. It doesn't seem serious enough. But maybe that's just me. I had to put this in anyways, cuz it sets up the rest of the story. Please, R&R, you will be eternally loved. I found the title of the movie that inspired this, it's called _Remembering the Cosmos Flower_. Good movie, really sad, I recommend it if you don't mind subtitles. Or can understand a whole lot of Japanese. Jya matane.

**For my sanity (small changes):**

Grandpa's first name is going to be Toji

Mama's first name is going to be Harumi

**Japanese Lesson (so you feel like a know-it-all):**

Moshi moshi: hello, it is only used when talking on the phone

Jinjya: Shinto shrine. The shrine Kagome lives at is Shinto

Cultural: most people take public transportation to get places in the city. It's easier. People on trains/buses/etc often act like they're sleeping or read something. They don't talk to the person next to them, look around.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha.

**Predicted Update:**

Sunday April 2 or soon after, depending on if I make chapter one longer.


	2. Chapter 1

The Mistaken Illness

By: Obsessor

Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.**

Yes, this story has a moral, because it was created out of that moral. Learn it. Live with it. Breathe because of it.

Website: http/ obsessor

AOL journal: whatever plus poetry

AIM: coliogirl91

Email: onto the chapter!

Chapter 1

"Ugh," Kagome, for the sixth time since they killed the youkai, stopped, only to begin wiping her hands furiously on her uniform skirt. When that didn't satisfy her need to be clean, she dropped her bag, and unzipped it. Reaching into it's depths, she pulled out the one thing that could make it all better…_hand sanitizer_. Uncapping the bottle, she squeezed some onto her skin. Immediately, she began rubbing her hands together, feeling the heat rise from the friction.

Inuyasha, his patience running thin and his amusement at her antics waning, roused himself from his spot against the tree.

"Oi, wench! Quit taking all day, we gotta get back _sometime_," he enthused, taking pleasure in her face turning red with fury. Everyone's waiting for you!"

'Everyone' quickly turned away from Kagome as she looked up from her hands. Miroku and Sango remembered all too well what had happened earlier. Inuyasha had told Kagome that "haii-geen" could "go to hell with Sesshoumaru" for all he cared. Anyone who attempted to follow them through the forest would be wise to look out for an Inuyasha-sized crater. Shippo and Kirara both knew that when Kagome was being provoked by Inuyasha, you stayed away. Or watched Inuyasha get sat, which Shippo often opted for.

"I'm sure 'everyone' wouldn't mind a break right now, and I can't seem to get this disgusting feeling off my skin," Kagome replied, giving Inuyasha a warning look.

"Keh, you puny humans need to be less squeamish. It's not my fault the stupid shard was stuck up the youkai's ass!"

"Inuyasha…."

'_Oh, shit._'

"Osuwari." Inuyasha slammed, prayer beads first, into the forest floor.

"Bitch! I told you it wasn't my fault the youkai didn't have the brains to stick it somewhere else!"

"Osuwari."

"Gah! Fuck, now I've got dirt in my eyes…"

"Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari."

'_Another Inuyasha-sized crater…_'Miroku attempted to hide his smile behind a yawn, but to no avail. Shippo caught it, and being as, in Miroku's opinion, he had the lesser common sense of the two…

"Can't you even go a day without getting sat? Geez!"

Kagome finished rubbing the sanitizer in, and sat on the ground as she bemusedly watched a very irritated hanyou chase a yelling kitsune around the clearing. Just as she was about to stop the chase, Miroku beat her to it. His way, of course, was more peaceful, and involved less pain on Inuyasha's part. Holding our his arm, Shippo ran under it as Inuyasha ran right into it. As Miroku's arm caught his knees, he flipped right over it and landed on his back.

"Damn, Miroku! Why'd you do that!"

"We were tired of watching you act like a little kid."

"Act your age, not your shoe size," Kagome quipped. Obsessor's note: love that saying

"Shoe size? I hate shoes!"

"Never mind. Just stop being a baka!"

Sango nodded her agreement as she stretched and grabbed hiraikotsu. She too wanted to make it back to Kaede's hut before nightfall. Seeing as it was early morning when the youkai attacked, and now it wasn't even noon, she felt their chances were fairly good.

Inuyasha huffed and grabbed Kagome's arms, effectively pulling her onto his back. Shippo climbed in between them, as Miroku and Sango mounted Kirara, Miroku with a stinging red cheek.

Sango's hopes were fulfilled, They arrived back to the homely, and homey, village just as Kaede was beginning to prepare her dinner. S she stretched and began to climb off of Kirara, she saw Kagome drop off of Inuyasha's back, clutching a slumbering Shippo. She pulled her arms above her head, sighing as she felt the kinks pop out of her back. But that wasn't the only thing she felt.

"Hentai!" She screamed out, turning around and slapping Miroku's cheek in one fluid motion. He gingerly felt his cheek, where an outline of Sango's hand now was. Kagome clucked her tong, while Inuyasha looked at him in disgust.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one damn minute, Monk?"

"My hand is cursed….Sango, you know that.." Miroku trailed off from his usual excuse, as he realized how lame he sounded. Sango 'hmph'ed and walked to Kaede's hut, entering it quickly.

Shaking her head, Kagome left the hanyou and monk outside, as she stepped into Kaede's hut, calling out an "I'll go help them with dinner."

Miroku finally slipped off Kirara, and she transformed back into her smaller form, proceeding into the hut after Kagome.

"That just leaves you and me, they all left…." Miroku stated the obvious, attempting to lure the hanyou into conversation.

"Don't say anything, you started it."

Miroku winced, knowing what the hanyou was alluding to. He _did_ feel guilty about how he treated Sango, but he didn't know any other way. And, of course, he didn't want to admit the real reason. Not even to himself. _'I will not…not after what happened last time….it will **not** repeat….'_

Watching the emotions running across Miroku's face, Inuyasha decided if would be better if the monk was left alone. It looked like he needed to sort out his thoughts, now he just looked confused, he looked… _'Regretful….secretive….sad…guilty? What's he got to be guilty of?'_

"Keh, do what you want Monk. I'm going to catch some meat." With that, the hanyou bounded off into his forest, leaving Miroku lost in memory.

MEANWHILE

"He just can't seem to keep his hands to _himself_, can he? It's like he can't get the hint! Such a baka! Why, I should…." Sango paced around, her venomous aura filling the entire hut.

"He did go a little far that time it seems, if he made ye so angry…" Kaede was at a loss for advice. Never had she seen someone with such habits as Miroku possessed. Though she did agree with Kagome's theory that he was simply doing so as to hide his real feelings. _'He will never get far, if he keeps making Sango so angry….'_

Kagome approached Sango, trying to calm her before a certain monk found hiraikotsu embedded into his back. "Sango….Calm down….Lets think about this rationally….He also has many redeeming qualities."

"Calm down! I think I'm calmer than most people would be in my situation. And redeeming qualities? Like what? Hmph…." Sango shoved hiraikotsu against the wall, trying to vent some of her anger. It _was_ true that the monk could be nice, _and_ he had saved her life once or twice when they were on a shard hunt….well, so he fought hard to help gather the remaining shards just like the rest of them.

Seeing Sango beginning to calm down, Kaede shot Kagome a grateful look. She had known when Kagome had stumbled upon their village over a year ago, that this was a very special girl. It was she that could calm down any of her companions, knowing just what to say.

Sango stopped pacing about and sat down next to the fire. "I guess he can be okay _sometimes_." She picked up the forgotten bowl, and began shelling the peas into it.

Kagome felt all of the apprehension drain out of her as Sango began to work on dinner again. For a few minutes, she had wondered if Miroku had crossed the line. But it looked like not yet.

Sighing, Kagome sat down against the wall, resting her tired body. She heard Kaede kneel next to Sango and help her shell the peas. Just as Kagome felt herself drifting off to sleep, she heard the door open. Knowing that she shouldn't sleep while others were working, she made herself look to who it was. She cracked open an eye and was surprised to see that Inuyasha had walked in, holding the choice cuts from some sort of animal over his shoulder. She smiled, and got up to take them from him.

"Inuyasha, I'll take that," She said, her voice raspy from sleep, as Kaede nodded her thanks. Sango, still a little ticked from earlier, just continued to stare into the clay bowl, tossing the peas into it.

"Keh, slacking off, huh wench?" He handed her the meat

Kagome, having not forgotten their argument earlier, took it as spite. _'I will **not** let him ruin my mood….I am in a good mood, and nothing he says will change that…'_

Kaede quickly intervened, not wanting yet another hole in her floor. "Kagome was simply taking a quick break. Ye should know that she needs it, with how much traveling ye have been doing lately. Do not blame her for being tired."

"Tired? Still looks like slacking off to me."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome's voice was foreboding. Kaede shook her head, knowing that the hanyou would soon pay for his insult.

"Sit."

"Gah!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the floor. Kaede gazed at him, wondering if he would continue the argument.

"I was _not_ slacking off." Kagome then proceeded to ignore Inuyasha, grabbing a pan from its resting place near the fire. She began to season the meat with her 'magic seasonings' from her world….just a little pepper mixed with some other stuff. She noticed with a smile to herself that the meat was already trimmed, Inuyasha had learned not to gibe her untrimmed meat…she was too squeamish to have to do that. _'Not I feel guilty…he **did** get us something to eat…'_

Inuyasha got up, shooting Kagome a look that would kill anyone else. But not her. _'She never backs down….she isn't afraid of me…'_ Sure, she had a temper, but so did he. Deciding not to let Kagome see that she had actually won, he left, running out of the door and into the forest. His forest. He didn't pay attention to where his feet were taking him, he already knew. To Goshinbuko. Settling in the braches, Inuyasha felt the familiar feeling of being at peace settle over him. Here he could think.

Meanwhile

Miroku jumped out of his skin as he saw a blur of red fly by him. He had spaced out, and the sudden movement had given him a heart attack. _'Baka….what if that had been a demon seeking the shikon jewel?'_ Sighing, he went into Kaede's hut.

The girls were almost done preparing the food, and Shippo was still slumbering on the side, Kirara curled up with him. Miroku went and sat between Kagome and Sango, helping them cut up the meant and put it into bowls. After dividing up the peas, Kagome went over to wake up Shippo. Kirara woke up with him, and they came over to the fire. All of tem made quick work of grabbing their bowls, or in Kirara's place, nudging it with her nose, and began to eat.

Dinner was full of light conversation, as everyone was glad to be back in the hominess of the village. But Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome's eyes constantly traveled to the spot where he usually sat. She knew she shouldn't be worried. But somehow it didn't feel complete without him. She pushed his bowl closer to the fire, so that it would stay warm. Turning her thoughts away from him, she joined back into the conversation.

Inuyasha finally came back as they were finishing up eating. He silently grabbed his bowl and gobbled down the food, ignoring the rest of them. Finally tiring of their questioning stares, she looked up and snapped "I was in Goshinboku, alright?"

Kagome nodded her acceptance of that. The other shrugged and began rolling out their bedroll. Sango hurriedly rolled out Kagome's so that she could place her own between Kagome's and the wall. Miroku had been trying to get a spot next to her. Sighing, he resigned to take the spot that remained between Kagome and Kaede. Kagome and Shippo crawled into her sleeping bag, and Kirara curled up at Sango's feet. Inuyasha took up his usual stance against the wall, and with one last look at Kagome, closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep right away, though.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome angled her head so that she could see him.

"What?" An amber eye cracked open, staring right at her.

"Well…" His stare was unnerving her, and suddenly Kagome didn't completely want to ask him anymore.

"Out with it. You should get back to sleep. Kagome smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was again showing, in his own gruff manner, that he cared

"I just remembered something….I'm going to have to go back to my time tomorrow morning, I have a test."

"Keh, fine. Stupid tests….."

"Thanks. It'll only be for about two days."

"That long for a test?"

"Well, I also have to do….other s-stuff…" Kagome tried to hold back the yawn, but failed,

"Get to sleep, I'll wake you up." Kagome settled down and closed her eyes again, only to open one up.

"Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"Thank you."

"Keh, get to sleep."

Obsessor's Note: well, its finished. Sorry it took me longer than promised, my parents are making good on their 'an hour of computer an night including homework' deal. Well, this chapter kind of just set up the rest of the story. I was considering doing it one of two ways, which is why it took so long to get out. Oh, and does anyone know how to spell Goshinbuko? Because I think I'm spelling it wrong. Please R&R!

Reveiws:

_Cougicat12:_ Thanks! Glad you thought so. I know I didn't really want the whole thing to be dark….that would just be, well, I wouldn't like it. I'll try to keep some humor in it, though my sense of humor is a little off, so we'll see, huh? Hope you enjoy the rest of it!

_Koniko-chan: _Thanks! I decided some attention had to be paid to the fact that the school never complained or was suspicious of the fact that she was always 'sick.' And thanks for the documents, they helped a bunch! And were actually interesting to me….

Japanese Lesson:

Hanyou: half demon

Kitsune: fox

Osuwari: sit (only used when talking to animals, don't tell someone to 'Osuwari.')

Baka: idiot, stupid.

Predicted Update: by April 14


	3. Chapter 2

Mistaken Illness

By Obsessor

Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews, they helped me start writing the new chapter sooner. There's nothing for morale like a couple of good reviews! Well, this chapter starts the more angsty part of the story. So, without further ado, enjoy!

"Hey….Wake up, Kagome. Kagome…." The girl in question rolled over, not wanting to wake up. She tried to ignore the persistent tapping on her shoulder. Rolling over more, she felt something struggle out of the sleeping bag before her.

"Why does she have to wake up? And why'd you have to wake me up to? Baka!" Shippo went and settled next to Kirara on Sango's bedroll, intent on getting back to sleep.

"Keh. She has a test runt. Kagome, you're gonna miss your test. Don't come crying to me when you do." With that, the persistent poking stopped. Kagome sighed happily and snuggled back into the blankets. Yet something was nagging her, at the back of her mind. She kept felt she was missing something important. Remembering what Inuyasha said, she sat up with a start.

"Test!" Her eyes popped open, and she jumped up.

"Yeah, wench. You told me to wake you up. Can't say I didn't try."

"Now I'm going to be late! I can't be late! This is a huge test…."

"Kagome….What is it?" Sango rolled in her sleeping bag so that she could see Kagome. With the racket they were making, they had begun to wake up the other inhabitants of the hut. She sighed dejectedly, now she knew that there was no way she could go back to sleep. _'You'd think they could be quieter this early in the morning….The sun's only just come up…'_

"Nothing. I have to go back to my era." She rummaged through her backpack, pulling out all nonschool-related items. It would have been hard to explain some of them. She could only imagine what her friends would say. _'Kagome, why do you have a pocket knife in your backpack? You aren't supposed to bring knives to school! …What were you doing with it? You…you aren't…..c-cutting yourself are you?'_ Needless to say, they would only get the wrong idea, and she would suffer from the rumors. _'Wonder what Hojo would get me to cure that? A psychiatrist?'_

Jumping up, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran out the door with a shouted "Bye." She heard someone exit after her, and Inuyasha walked over.

"Get on my back. It'll be quicker."

"Thanks. I thought you hated me going back to my time….and tests. And now you're helping me." Climbing on, she grabbed hold of his haori, slinging her arms around her neck.

"Keh. Quicker you get there, quicker you get back." He grabbed a hold of her legs, and ran into the forest.

Kagome smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was again hiding who he really was. Always using his gruff manner as a shield, so as not to let someone see his true personality. She sighed, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. She liked this. Just the two of them, even though they usually didn't talk. It calmed her.

As the neared the well, she began regretting these tests. Reviewing the material mentally, she realized that there was no way she would do well. The best she could hope for was a passing grade. With all of the shard hunts, she rarely had time to study. And when she did, Inuyasha always found a way to distract her. Usually by stealing her book. Today she had a math test. Her worst subject.

They reached the well without incident. Inuyasha let Kagome go through without making it into a big deal. He had been able to smell her apprehension all the way there. And he had learned from experience not to piss off an already stressed out Kagome.

Kagome gripped the ladder and climbed up the stairs, wishing she didn't have to go to school. Usually she loved getting to see her friends, but today was different. She kept feeling that something horrible was going to happen, but she didn't know what. Biting her lip in apprehension, she decided it must just be because she had that math test. She slid the door open, and hurried outside into the sunshine. Knowing there was no time to stop at home; she turned and walked quickly towards the street. Making it down the stairs without incident, she hurried through the streets of Tokyo to her school, not wanting to be late for her test.

Walking through the hallways, Kagome entered the doorway to her classroom and quickly entered, mumbling a "sorry" for being late. She kept her head down, nervousness for her test overwhelming her. She didn't look up, not wanting to see the panicked looks on the faces of other students who didn't study. Seeing other stress about the test would only increase her anxiety. Only looking at the desk legs, and the pairs of legs belonging to her classmates, she didn't notice their stares. She didn't notice that instead of staring at the test trying to decipher a question, all of their gazes were locked on her.

"Ahh…Higurashi-san. Take your seat and I will give you your test." As Kagome sat in her seat, the teacher walked over holding her test. She looked up, noticing that all of her classmates were focused intently on the sheets of paper in front of them. She took hold of the test her teacher offered, deciding that the odd look he gave her was only the result of her frequent absences from school.

She slammed her pencil down onto the desk, stretching her arms out behind her. Her test was over; it was already in the teacher's hands. She had understood most of the problems fairly well, though some she had no idea how to solve. She had completely missed the fact that they were supposed to know all those theorems by heart. O: It's horrible… TT

She looked over and smiled at Eri and Yuka, who were conversing behind their hands. They immediately stopped talking and smiled warily back. Kagome's brows furrowed, wondering why they looked so guilty. Shaking it off, she stood and walked over to them as the teacher dismissed the class. As she passed her classmates, she noticed them giving her odd little looks. Some looked disgusted, others fearful, and some just looked surprised.

Reaching her friends, she smiled at Ayumi who was walking over from her seat in the front of the room. Ayumi smiled back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Kagome was starting to get freaked out. Why was no one looking at her like they normally did, with smiles on their faces, happy that she was back.

"What's up?" Kagome voiced after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Usually I can't get you guys to shut up, and you aren't saying a thing now." Her voice echoed in the room, no one else was talking, everyone was staring at her. "What, do I have food on my face?" She joked, knowing there was no way it could be true, she had rushed to school without eating. Staring at her, no one seemed to notice the teacher slipping out of the room.

"Umm….It's good to see you're healthy again, Kagome." Ayumi's voice shook in the stillness, though she at least looked up into Kagome's confused face when she talked to her. She really hadn't wanted this to happen to her best friend, but once the rumor had gotten out, it spread like wildfire. It didn't matter if it was true anymore or not, the entire student body and most of the staff believed it. She herself had to admit that it would explain for the inexplicable absences from 'diseases' that her friend had had over the past two years.

"Yeah….I'm glad to finally be able to come to school…..but, it seems that…." Kagome tried to continue, but she suddenly found that she couldn't. No one would look at her in the eye, save Ayumi. Eri and Yuka were standing there, staring at the floor rather than at their best friend.

Having enough, Kagome lost it. All the stress she had been feeling came crashing down on her, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Breaking the silence with her voice, she yelled, "Why won't anyone look at me? I don't get it. What's wrong with you all? Yuka, why are you and Eri acting like I'm not here? Why do you look so guilty? Stop staring at me, I know you are!" Her last comment was directed at the other students in the class, whose eyes had been burning wholes in her back ever since the test ended.

"It's not like you don't know. Just fess up already. We know what you've been hiding."

She turned to find the speaker to be Akira, known as the most brutally honest and cruel person in the class.

"W-What do you mean?" Kagome felt her heart stop beating. _'We know what you've been hiding…'_ That phrase kept repeating itself over and over in her head; she couldn't get it to stop. They couldn't have found out that Grandpa had been lying all those times. What if….what if they knew about the well? They would destroy it! But then she realized, no, no one would believe that story. No one could. If they heard it, they would think she was insane. That was it….they must believe her to not be mentally stable. Her knees began to weaken, and she slumped across a desk, her face resting in her hands.

'Then they would send me away. Can't have an insane person staying here. No, they can't! I can't leave Sango and Miroku. Or Kirara. And Shippo….he needs me. We're like his second family. I can't….I could never leave….Inuyasha.'

Time seemed to stop for Kagome, but for the rest of the class it passed normally. The other students in the room watched as Kagome's face paled, and she slumped over at the news. Akira stared at the scene with amusement. Just as he was about to elaborate, the door slid open, thudding loudly from the force it was opened with. Their teacher entered back in the room, followed closely by…the principle.

She stepped purposefully into the room, her face set in an emotionless mask. It had come as a surprise to her when a teacher had come to tell her that Kagome Higurashi was in the school. She had figured her grandfather would have told her about what he had disclosed, and was expecting her withdrawal from the school at any moment. But, there was not mistaking that the girl slumped across the desk, her face hidden in her hands, was Kagome Higurashi. She sighed; this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. Bringing her self from her reverie, she called out, "Higurashi Kagome. Please follow me." Satisfied that the girl had heard her, she turned around and exited to room, walking slowly but deliberately towards her office.

Kagome had ignored the opening of the door. It couldn't be anything important. But then she had been called. Looking up, she saw the principle exiting the room. Was she to be expelled? Or sent to an institution? Whatever it was, Kagome quickly decided that she would face it head on. If living in the feudal era had taught her anything, it was to not run away from an impending meeting. She stood up, straightened her skirt, grabbed her backpack, and headed out of the room, away from her classmate's whispers.

Yamamoto Chiako walked through the silent halls, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. As she contemplated how to tell Higurashi that her secret had been divulged to everyone, she entered the school office. Making sure the girl was still behind her (she was); she nodded to the secretary at the front desk, and continued into her own personal office.

She moved and sat in the leather chair behind her desk, motioning for Higurashi to take the seat opposite, and telling her to "Please shut to door." Higurashi did, and then perched on the edge of the wooded chair, allowing her backpack to fall onto the carpeted floor. Chi8ako sighed mentally. She had no idea on how to break the news. The poor girl already looked worried, confused, and scared. She shuffled through papers on her desk, in an attempt to buy time. Giving up, she decided to be direct and honest. Giving up, she decided to be direct and honest. _'Yes, that would be the best way…'_ No dulling the news down, no dancing around the matter. Taking a deep breath, she looked the girl in the eyes and spoke.

"Your grandfather told us you have AIDS."

Kagome jerked at the news, her mouth dropping open. She could barely process what the principle had just said. On the walk here, a thousand scenarios had run through her mind. In each one, the consequences had been different, and had steadily grown worse. But one had come close to this. She could have been knocked over with a feather.

"I will give you a moment to collect yourself, then I expect an explanation." Chiako watched the girl's face go slack when she heard the news. Her skin had become as pale as rice paper. She berated herself mentally. Brutally honest was obviously not the best way to go with this girl.

Kagome's surprise was quickly replaced with indignation. How could Jii-chan do this to her? Teas were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She blinked them back furiously, refusing to cry. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from everything she was feeling. Clenching her hands, her hatred grew. They couldn't do this to her…it was all a lie.

"What do you mean_ explanation_! There isn't anything to explain. But, since you seem to already know so much, I shouldn't have to tell you anything." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, she was relishing in being able to let out her anger. She could feel the tears begin dripping do9wn her face, leaving a wet path in their wake.

Snatching up her bag, she ran out of the room, slamming to door behind her. She hurried past the secretary, sprinting through the empty halls. She wanted to go home. But Jii-chan would be there. Confronting him would be a mistake right now. She needed time to calm down, to sort through the mess of information inside her head.

Bursting out of the school, she heard the doors shut behind her with a satisfying clang. Slowing down, she meandered through the streets of Tokyo. The crowds began to get on her nerves. Since it _was_ a beautiful spring day, everyone was happy, optimistic, and so very full of live. All Kagome wanted to do was go and curl up in a ball somewhere.

After staying in the hustle and bustle for a while, her stomach began to growl. Glancing at her watch, she stared at it again, to make sure she had seen the correct time. It definitely said 3:00. She had been walking mindlessly through the city for longer than she ever would have guessed. As her stomach growled again in hungers, she spotted a WacDonalds on the corner of the intersection.

Walking inside of it, her thoughts yet again took a hold of her. She laughed silently. It was weird, as she walked along, she didn't feel like Kagome Higurashi. It didn't seem as though this was happening to her. Rather, she was simply watching someone else's life. Funny how just one word could turn her life upside down.

She dazedly walked up to the counter, staring at the neon menu. Standing there for a few minutes, Kagome decided on chicken nuggets. Once she ordered, paid, and grabbed her tray, she walked around slowly. Seeing an isolated table in a corner, she made her way to it. That way she wouldn't be as noticeable. She had gotten her fair share of stares earlier. It was quite obvious she was skipping. She _was_, after all, wearing her uniform.

Setting her tray onto the table, she sat down, letting her backpack slide off of her shoulders. Munching slowly on her nuggets, she mulled over today's events.

A/N: Well, I ended it a little sooner than expected. But if I had made it longer, then it would have taken me at least 2 more days to get this chapter out. So I went with giving you guys the chapter now. Please ignore some of the spelling errors, I found out that you can't not type for a week and then come back and expect to be able to. . I don't like where I ended it….but, I suppose that's better than having some angry reviewers kick my ass. Also, I really appreciated all of your reviews! I'll update this chapter with review replies soon….its sunny outside now, and my mom's yelling at me to 'get off the computer and go outside'.--" But lots of writing this week, since its spring break, and, being the geek that I am, I have nothing to do.

Japanese:

Haori: the upper, red part of Inuyasha's outfit

Predicted Update:

Within 2 weeks…..hopefully….no, most definitely within two weeks, if not earlier.


	4. Chapter 3

Mistaken Illness

Chapter Three

By Obsessor

_**Review Responses:**_

**Koniko-chan: **Thanks! Poor Inuyasha—female demon, really? And thanks _so_ much for that research! I think it'll come into play next chapter…. Maybe. Poor Kagome, ne? I liked her reaction too—because if someone at my school reacted like that, I'd just think it was because their secret was out.

**Jbowman: **Thanks! I think that Kagome and Inuyasha do let their feelings show a lot—even if either of them don't catch it! Jeez, they're so dense! Anywho, I'm glad you liked my thesis. Its one of the things that I feel strongly about, and think others should be reminded about.

**Hanajima:** Thanks for the correct way to spell Goshinboku! I didn't want to add it into the word dictionary the wrong way—and I just couldn't recall which way it was! I agree, the movie was amazing. Except for the annoying boys in my class who got all "Ewww….AIDS." or "The girls are hugging! OO". Hope you like the rest! And thanks for 10s!

**xxSilentBeautyxx:** Thank you! I'm glad you found it easy to read—sometimes my stories get a little confusing. Hopefully this one won't!

**cougiecat12:** That's ok! I'm glad you were harsh-ish. It really helps me see where I need to improve with my writing. And I'll admit, that chapter needed some help. Well, major help. I guess I learned my lesson about trying to write in math class, ne? I'll just have to do my best to live up to your expectations!

**Goldenkistune:** Thanks! Jii-san definitely has some explaining to do. I don't envy him—trying to tell a shocked and furious granddaughter that he may have just ruined her last chance of going back to a normal life? Sorry this chapter took so long to get out!

**Msbriefs: **Thanks so much! I know I can be bad at spelling sometimes…well, okay, lots of times. I'm so sorry, I took longer than two weeks! Gomen. School caught up to me, and it was quite bad….I'll try to update faster.

**Space Queen:** I'm glad you liked it. And thanks! It's been taking me awhile to update, I know—well, more like forever. I promise to update faster soon!

**astrea19:** Thank you! I hope you like the rest! Thanks a bunch for reading.

**Shikonjewel:** nods We need to get into Jii-san's mind every once in a while, ne? Sometimes he's so neglected… I hope you like the rest! Thanks for the subscription.

**Silentsara:** Yes, it can also be transferred by blood. However, the most common way for blood transfer is from needles (often drug needles). You can also get it from a blood transfusion, but nowadays they test your blood before you give blood. I really don't think people would think simple blood contact like a cut—because, at least at my school, people love a scandal. Writing mode forever, that sounds pretty good. I usually have to listen to jpop to get into a writing mode.

**AnyaEliza:** Thanks. I wasn't so sure about the stopping place, but yup, guess it worked. Yes, what will she tell her grandfather? oo Oops, I did it again? Somehow numbers always seem to end up in some of my words… Yup, people are quite unaccepting of it… And I know if word got around my school that someone had AIDS, they're first thought wouldn't be kissing. Nope, because that's not scandalous.

A/N: So sorry it took so long. Gomen! Don't hurt me……. I got sick, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Which I did. A lot. So anyways, here's the next chapter. Lots of review responses, since I hadn't done so yet.

Inuyasha paced impatiently by the well. He knew Kagome was staying longer, she had told him. But that wouldn't stop him from hoping that she would return here, to him, right after her 'shkool' was done. He wanted, needed to see her. Shaking his head viciously, he halted his pacing. No, the reason he wanted Kagome to come back was because of a new rumor of a jewel shard. Everyone was antsy to get this demon dealt with. But, as no one but Kagome could see the shards…..

As his feet beat the grassy area to a dirt path, Inuyasha sighed and stopped pacing. Approaching the well, he tapped his foot. Although he would never admit it, he couldn't wait to se Kagome.

Running his hand through his hair, he gave up waiting. Jumping into the well, he crossed into her time. Quickly making his way out of the well and across the grounds, he saw the old man open the door and worriedly peer outside. Kagome's grandfather. Inuyasha watched the old man's brow crease in concern. He smelled fearful.

"Oyaji!" Inuyasha called out, ignoring the dirty look the old man gave him for being rude. "Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know….you mean she's not in your time?"

"Stup-she had a test." Inuyasha caught himself; he doubted the old man would like him calling his granddaughter a 'stupid wench...' Would think he was being _rude_ again. Turning from his inner thoughts, he watched her grandfather's face pale.

"She…she came back? Oh, this is not good, not good at all. That means she went to school not knowing. What have I done?" Toji was wringing his hands; he couldn't believe how wrong everything had gone. _'All because of my stupidity…all because I lied **again**.'_ He had meant to catch Kagome the minute she came back, to tell her. But now, now she had probably found out on her own. He knew the prejudice people would hold against her. This wasn't good at all.

"Find her."

"What?" Inuyasha stared incredulously at the old man. He definitely had his attention now. Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, that was definitely low on the list.

"Find her _now_. I don't care what you do, find her. Please. It's all my fault…."

In a flash, Inuyasha was at the door, wrapping his fingers around the old man's neck. He shoved him against it, his eyes blazing.

"Just _what_ is your fault?" His words dripped with malice, threatening the old man to refuse to answer.

"No time to explain. I'll do so later. Please just find her."

One look at the old man's pleading face and Inuyasha unceremoniously dropped him to the ground. He needed answers, but finding Kagome, especially if she was in trouble, was more important. The old man rubbed his neck where fingers marks were beginning to form, fumbling with the coat rack next to him. He looked sick with worry. Inuyasha tried to hide his own concern. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong. And he'd be dammed if something had happened to Kagome, if she got hurt. Grabbing the proffered baseball cap, he jammed it over his ears and sped off, running across the roofs of Tokyo.

Stopping on the edge of a roof, Inuyasha sniffed the air. His nose twitching, he fought to discern Kagome's smell from all the rest. He wrinkled the appendage in disgust as all the atrocious fumes overwhelmed him. Just another thing he hated about her time, and now it was making it all the more difficult to track her. Inhaling the air, he began running again, his powerful legs propelling him across the Tokyo skyline. O: drool

"Her scent…" He could smell her, but it was fading quickly. Hastening in chasing it, Inuyasha felt as though he was going in circles. No, he _knew_ it. _'Damn wench must've walked all over. Stupid, what is something happens to her?'_ He ignored the voice, sounding much like Kagome, in the back of his head, that way saying that her time was relatively safe. What did it know anyway?

Inuyasha jumped into an empty alley, as her scent grew stronger. He was getting closer. Preparing himself for the crowds on the street before him, he joined the throngs of people hurrying about. Walking towards an 'eenter-secshon,' he concentrated solely on Kagome's scent. It was a scent he hadn't forgotten since the moment he met her. Sure, she smelled a bit like Kikyo, but it was still unique.

Inuyasha stopped walking, staring at the transparent door in front of him. Kagome was in there. Without any further delay, he pushed it open, immediately spotting her. She was slouched at a table in a corner, looking wholly defeated. He walked over just as she turned, sensing his youki.

"Wha….What are you doing here?" Her hand dashed across her eyes, wiping away her remaining tears. Inuyasha wasn't deceived, he could still smell them.

"Feh. Oyaji told me to find you. He seemed worried about something." Inuyasha's eyebrows were furrowed in concern. He couldn't suppress the worry that he was feeling. Whoever had made Kagome this sad was going to pay.

After digesting what Inuyasha had just said, Kagome's lips twisted into a cynical smile.

"Oh, so _he_ was worried? _He_ was? Well, that's just great! Since it is all _his fault_ after all!" Kagome's voice escalated, giving verbalizing her frustration. "Well maybe _he _should think more about _what_ he _lies about_!"

Kagome stopped abruptly, noticing how silent the fast food joint had suddenly become. People were staring outright at them. A few had begun to snicker, but were quickly silenced by Inuyasha's stare.

Shouldering her bag, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Muttering something about "stupid wenches," he, much to Kagome's relief, dragged her out of there.

Grasping her wrist firmly, Inuyasha dragged Kagome out into the deserted alley that he had come into before. Letting her backpack slip off of his shoulder, he held it out to her, not speaking. Kagome grabbed it, understanding his silent question. Turning his back to her, Inuyasha felt her arms lock around his neck, hoisting herself up. He grabbed her ankles as he hopped onto the roof. He kept silent, at a loss for how to comfort her. He didn't know what was wrong. Judging from her outburst at that 'res-turan' place, it wasn't very good. At all. It also appeared to be the old man's fault. If he was the one who caused Kagome's pain… Inuyasha decided not to finish that thought. He _was_ Kagome's grandfather after all.

After jumping across the buildings of Tokyo, Inuyasha finally lit back on the steps of the shrine. He felt Kagome unwrap her arms form his neck, and stand up. Looking into her eyes, he could see her hesitance reflected in their brown depths.

"Oyaji's probably inside." He looked for her reaction, wondering if she would confront her grandfather or not.

"Okay…. I…I'll go see him." She started walking slowly to the door of the house. Inuyasha followed her, wondering just what this was about anyways.

Kagome opened the door, stepping inside. Trailing behind her, Inuyasha shut the door loudly. He winced, the house was so quiet, it had echoed off the walls. Looking up, Inuyasha saw Kagome go into the kitchen. Going to the entryway, he leaned against the wall to see Jii-san sitting at the table. His head was down; his hands wrapped around a glass of water.

Kagome sat across from him, anger burning in her eyes again. Staring at his bent head, she asked the first question that came to her mind.

"What did you _do_!"

Toji wouldn't trust himself to look up. He didn't want to see the pain on his granddaughter's face, to see the anger in her eyes. Sighing heavily, he stared at the table as he began to speak.

"I…I got a call…from the school. It was a week ago, maybe longer. Th-they wanted me to come in. It seemed they had started to be suspicious of your absences….." He trailed off, not wanting to have to relay the rest of what had happened.

Inuyasha grabbed the chair next to Kagome, sitting down in it. She looked as though she was barely containing herself. "Feh. It ain't any of their business."

Jii-san forced himself to continue, if only to get it off his chest.

"It is. It's the law. I went to talk to someone from the school. He knew…..he knew that you hadn't really been sick, even if he never said so. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't tell them the truth, that would have been even worse—"

"Worse? How could that have been worse! It's all your fault! Now…now…." Kagome's shoulders shook as she began to cry. "They all….think I'm….." The tears she had never shed rolled unchecked down her cheeks.

Inuyasha glared and Jii-san before scooting closer to Kagome, trying to comfort her. He awkwardly petted her hair, and whispered reassurances to her. As he sobs grew fewer, he turned to look at Jii-san again. If anything, the old man looked stricken, close to breaking himself.

"What did you tell them?" Inuyasha's voice had taken on a darker tone, threatening the old man.

"I…I told them…..I told them that she has AIDS."

He heard Kagome's breath catch in her throat, saw her blink back another wave of tears. But he didn't understand it fully. Knowing this was a disease in her time, he didn't know what it was. Deciding now wasn't the time to ask, he stared at the old man, making sure he didn't do anything to further upset Kagome.

"Why? How could you!" Kagome surprised herself in asking him, she hadn't trusted her voice to speak.

"I….I didn't know what to say. It was the first thing that popped into my head. What else should I have said? Should I have told them that you travel into a well 500 years in the past? And that your mother and I let you put yourself in mortal danger daily! That would have landed me in an asylum, maybe you too. Not to mention that your mother would most likely be deemed unfit to raise you. Is that what you wanted!"

Kagome flinched as Jii-san's voice rose. She didn't want him to yell. Why was he? It wasn't _her_ fault he had to make up illnesses. Well, maybe it was a little—she was the one who was always missing school to go to the Sengoku Jidai. But, dammit, it was _Buyo_ who made her fall down the well in the first place!

Abruptly Kagome felt all of the emotions she had been keeping at bay crash down on her, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes once again. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she shoved her chair back and ran to her room. Leaving two very confused males in her wake. Slamming her door, she threw herself onto her bed and let the tears roll unchecked down her cheeks. She lay there, ignoring Inuyasha's soft knocking on her door. She felt his youki move farther away as the persistent knocking stopped.

She felt horrible. Worse than horrible. The stares of her classmates kept playing over in her head, and she was powerless to stop it. But it wasn't only her classmates staring at her. Their gazes were superimposed; it was Inuyasha staring at her, then Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jii-san, Mama, Kaede, Kirara... She couldn't stop the visions from coming, try as she might. They crowded her mind, showing her what could happen. Grabbing her pillow, she shoved it over her face, attempting to stop the misplaced looks. They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't look at her like she was something to fear and pity.

Sitting up, Kagome looked at the clock on her desk. It was seven already. She hadn't thought it could be that late already. Looking out her window, she saw a spot of red through the upper branches of Goshinboku. Inuyasha. He had probably been out there ever since he stopped knocking.

Feeling her mood lighten slightly, Kagome quietly slipped out of her room and back downstairs. Glad she didn't run into Jii-san, Kagome slipped on a pair of shoes and continued outside, stopping beneath Goshinboku. Looking up into the branches, she smiled slightly, seeing a pair of golden eyes looking back at her.

Inuyasha jumped down from the branches, glad to see Kagome out of her room. After she had refused to answer her door earlier, he had expected her to stay shut inside for the rest of the night.

"You okay?" His voice was loud in the stillness. Kagome looked at him, her eyebrows raised. He internally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. Her tear stained face alone was the answer.

"Where's Jii-san?" Kagome played with a rock under her foot, rolling it back and forth.

"He…he left. Said something about having to go buy a new broom." Inuyasha studied her face, looking for traces of anger. Surprisingly, there was no anger present on her face. Instead, her face portrayed her confusion, and frustration.

"Oh. Okay." Kagome sighed mentally, wondering at Jii-san's antics. He hadn't needed to get a new broom; there were plenty of them stored in the well house. He had probably just wanted to get away, to have some time alone. Some of the anger she had been feeling towards him vanished. He really didn't know how to handle this situation any better than she did.

Sitting down at the bottom of the tree, Kagome placed her head in her hands. Soon after, she heard Inuyasha plop down beside her, sighing.

"D'you want to stay?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, astonished. _He_ was asking if she wanted to _stay_? It had always been the other way around—he had always tried to get her to go back to the Sengoku Jidai early. Seeing him squirm under her incredulous stare, she quickly masked her surprise. The last thing she wanted was for him to begin giving her a hard time again, all because she had made him self conscious.

"Well, do you?"

Kagome debated between the two choices—stay here and sort things out or go back to the Sengoku Jidai and worry about if this was being sorted out. Although she was sorely tempted to leave, she knew she should stay. If she were to leave, the rumors at school would only escalate. Plus, she realized with a start, she hadn't seen Mama or Souta yet! They were still on his class trip.

Making up her mind, Kagome turned to answer Inuyasha.

"I'll stay. At least for a bit. You…You can go back if you want."

"Keh."

Kagome desperately tried to hide a tiny smile at his trademark phrase. She failed.

"What the hell are you smiling at, bitch!"

That wiped Kagome's grin right off her face. In its place was now a frown, her features marred with anger.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?" Inuyasha smirked at her face; it was already turning red. He had succeeded in his goal—making her mad. And, at least she had smiled a little.

"Whaddaya mean, what! You very well know what!"

"No I don't." Inuyasha continued to play innocent, as he knew it would serve to infuriate her even more.

"Yes, _you do!_" Kagome's voice had suddenly dropped in level, taking on a dangerous edge. The tone of voice that Inuyasha had come to associate with the impending use of one word….

"Osuwari!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha plummeted onto the ground, creating a small crevice from, the impact.

Hearing a gasp behind her, Kagome slowly turned around, dreading what she would see. In that instant, a million scenarios ran through her mind. Inuyasha, with his ears in plain sight, had just been slammed onto the unforgiving ground. A fall that had coincided with her saying the word "Osuwari."

A/N: Again, sorry it took me so long. Gomen Nasai! I had a lot of school stuff going on—2 make-or-break-your-grade projects, plus a cold, and just general stressing. I promise it will never take me so long to get a chapter out again. Ever. I pinky swear. Nothing's happening right now in my life, so I'll be able to write more. Oh, and today's my birthday! Yay! I'm 15. Edit: due to my taking forever in getting this out, my birthday was last week. I procrastinate way too much.

There is going to be a new story posted—my English magical realism story. I would appreciate reviews as it will help me change what you say and get a better grade. It's called _The Spirit Assassin._

Again, Gomen!

Also, I felt Kagome's reaction was a little off in this chapter. But then, I imagine that would be how I would react if I was in shock. And oh no, my first somewhat cliffie! I'm so evil! Wow, longer A/N than the chapter! OO

Japanese:

Oyaji: 'old man', rude

Jii-san: grandpa

Gomen (nasai): sorry

Osuwari: sit

Goshinboku: the god tree

Sengoku Jidai: the feudal era

Youki: aura

For My Sanity:

TojiJii-san


End file.
